Guidelines
Below are some guidelines for the Banana Fish wiki! General Guidelines Jump right in and make your mark! * No need for hesitation, anyone and everyone is free to edit here! It’s a too simple case of clicking edit and away you go! * Anyone can comment and add content, though affords extra features. To do this, use an email address and create your own username and password for your Wikia account. Rather than create a new one for each site, your account can be used across all the Wikia sites. For example your account name and display picture on Banana Fish will be the same for the, say No. 6 wiki, and Attack on Titan wiki. There is an option to change your username later if you do change your mind. Collaboration achieves great effects * Everyone can bring something to the wiki, whether it’s information about the manga, anime, or release dates, official art they have found, anything. Even your viewpoints for the discussion pages, it all awaits your input. * Working together to build, design and make decisions on how best the site can be run is the path forward. The good news is, no one person owns the Banana Fish site or rules it. All participating community members can add their contributions, of which we would all love to hear. Making Contributions * The site is open to users of all skill levels. If you feel something could be better, make it happen! Interacting with your fellow contributors is good in order to make the site as developed as it can be, and remain a great point of contact in the future. Helping others where you can, and asking if you require assistance of your own will also go a long way for everyone. Welcoming New Users * Guiding new users if they make a mistake in editing is also encouraged. Like wise in discussions, being constructive is commendable. Leading through example with good contributions (especially facts!) Is a great way forward as well. A good thing we can do is invite others to request help on our pages, all supportive behaviour can be embraced! Spreading the Word * The Banana Fish anime is currently airing! We should waste exactly zero time in inviting friends, family, schoolmates, and any one else who may be interested in watching this series in it’s airing both now and after. It seems that viewers are very fortunate in that the anime is a great adaption, sticking to the source material and being an amazing anime in it’s own right. Though a masterpiece of art that Banana Fish is, indeed this site is, they are only as strong as the support they receive. With this in mind, sharing what you enjoy about the series (so far!) On Facebook, Twitter, forums, blogs on the same topic or any other place is certainly a noble effort. Not to mention that Banana Fish is an outstanding series and so it’s only fair to allow others to know and learn about it. References and Using Content * It’s best to be aware of plagiarism issues. It’s straightforward though, when sharing images or any other content from other sites onto Fandom wiki’s remember to cite the authors properly. The Manual of Style provides information on how to create references. Sharing Non Banana FIsh Related Content * Though we are thankful for, truly appreciate them, no, live for non Banana Fish related advertisements, we must kindly decline content that Fandom staff will likely identify as spam material and dismiss. Though such unrelated product content brings us to life, this is the place to discuss everything amazing about Banana Fish, and the awesome people who visit the site. Of course it is our loss to miss out on the latest irrelevant message, of which we can only be dream about, but we shall be brave and persevere nevertheless without spam material. Terms of Use * The Fandom site has it's own Terms of Use so remember to perform good community service by reporting impudent behaviour, unhelpful edits/vandalism and similar unsavoury conduct to an admin. The scenario where everyone is sincere to one another and works together to create a great place to be is nicer than anything alternative to that bright horizon. Always have fun! * The Banana Fish Fandom especially is a great place for people to have fun, meet other people and learn more about this amazing series we are fortunate to have. Of course always enjoy the great work you carry out, and help construct some enviable additions to the site. We all look forward to reading your great contributions to Banana Fish’s articles, discussion pages, templates and so forth. Enjoy making your edits! Category:Guidelines